iCare
by iluvbb
Summary: My first iCarly fanfic. Possibly romance in later chapters. Mostly about Sam's relationship with Jonah....not what you think
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first iCarly fanfiction

Hey this is my first iCarly fanfiction. Be kind please. Lol.

ICare

Carly stared out the window at the crowded street below. For 7:30pm at night the city was still fill of its normal hustle and bustle and assorted commotions.

"Hey Carly." Freddie walked in busily plugging in his computer and camera.

Carly dragged herself out of her mindless staring, "Hey Freddie. We almost ready to start."

"Almost. Where's Sam?"

At that moment the door was thrust open by none other than Sam, who was eating a leg of chicken, and her boyfriend Jonah.

"Hey! What's up my peeps?" Jonah cried out making his presence known.

"Peeps?" Freddie mimicked.

"Yeah you know," Jonah said turning toward him, "Friends, amigos, comrades, what have you."

"Ok ok I get it. Can we get started with the show now?" Freddie asked with irritation in his voice.

"Let's do this man." An excited Jonah shouted.

Freddie shook his head, "And we are live in 5, 4, 3, 2, and go."

"Hey I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"And I'm Sam's way cute boyfriend Jonah."

Carly and Freddie glared at Jonah while Sam looked at him with adoring eyes. Carly caught Freddie's eye. This was going to be a long web show.

A few hours later…….

"Wasn't Jonah great on the show tonight?" Sam breathed as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Yeah if you like people who just barge in on your web cast." Carly muttered, plopping herself on the couch next to Freddie.

"What was that?" Sam poked her head out of the fridge carrying a plate of spaghetti with her.

"Oh nothing. Just hiccups." Flew Carly's excuse.

A knock on the door disrupted any more thoughts to that conversation. No body moved as Spencer came into the room.

"Well don't all jump up at once." Spencer made a face at their laziness.

Behind the door revealed Jonah.

"Hey Spence." Jonah barged into the room.

"Didn't you just leave?" Spencer pondered curiously looking from Jonah to the door.

"Yeah, but I came back." Spencer shrugged and walked back to his room.

"Jonah? What are doing here? I thought you said your dad just got back from work so you had to be home." Sam jumped from her spot she was in and crossed the room to him.

"He is. My mom wants me to invite you over for dinner…unless you've already eaten." He said motioning to the plate of spaghetti in her hand.

"This? Oh I was just holding it for Freddie." She threw the plate upside into his lap.

Freddie stared open mouthed from his spaghettified pants to Sam and back again.

"Wait Sam you said you staying for dinner here." Carly rose from her seat and strode over to Sam.

"Carly Carly," Sam pulled Carly over to a different corner of the room, "He wants me to meet his parents. Besides, I can have dinner with you guys any old time, I practically live here."

"True, but…" Carly was cut short by Sam.

"Thanks for understanding Carls." Sam ran over to Jonah.

"All set?" He asked her.

"Yup."

They both waltzed out the door. Carly watched, hurt by her best friends flagrant disregard to their annual Friday night dinners.

"Freddie," She sighed, "Are still staying for dinner?"

"Of course…just let me change out of these pants."

He shuffled uncomfortably to the door and down the hall. Carly sat down on one of the kitchen bar stools, putting her head in her hands.

"Carly why do you look like you just lost your best friend?" Spencer's came from right next to her.

"Because I have." She mumbled through her hands.

"Oh its that Jonah guy isn't it?"

"Yeah," She tore her hands from her face, "He's bad news Spencer. He keeps barging in on things only Sam, Freddie, and I do. I think he's trying to keep her from hanging out with us."

Spencer looked at her thoughtfully, "Carly let me ask you something. Does Sam really, really, really like him?"

"Yeah, but he's-"

"Then you need to support Sam instead of being miserable behind her back. It's like what Tyler used to say." Spencer cleared his throat, "A friend is like a spider. If that spider can't make a complete web then when another spider comes along it will fall right through. Do you understand?"

"Um no not really. Spiders are not really my thing."

"Eh what can I say the guy had weird sayings. What I'm trying to say Carly is unless Sam is in trouble you should just support her in whatever way you can."

Carly sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, "Yeah I get it."

"Good Carly," He patted her on the head, "And now for dinner. Did Freddie go change his pants?"

"Yeah. His mom is going to be so pissed. This is like the sixth time he's changed his clothes today." Carly laughed.

The door opened slowly, Sam's head peaked through.

"Sam? I thought you were going to go eat with--what happened to your eye?" Carly peered at Sam's blackened eye.

"Nothing." She muttered sitting down on the couch.

"That doesn't look like nothing." Spencer wandered over to them to take a look at it, wearing a pink apron.

"Sam," Carly sat down on the couch next to her, "Did Jonah do this to you?"

Sam covered her mouth and looked down. She didn't want them to see the tears forming in her eyes. She nodded her head.

Carly gave a pointed look at Spencer.

Yes this story will continue. I have a lot of ideas for this story!! Please Review!! Please, please with a cherry on top.


	2. Teardrops on My Guitar

Hey folks

Hey folks! Here's chapter 2 of iCare. Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep it up. Hopefully this chapter will be just as good.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot in the first chapter to put this. Don't own iCarly. Just the computer.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ch. 2: Tear Drops On My Guitar

"Jonah did this?" Carly repeated herself.

Sam nodded her head again. She tried to wipe the tears that were rapidly falling, away inconspicuously. However, Spencer noticed and quickly grabbed a napkin from the kitchen and handed it to her.

The front door opened again for what seemed like the billionth time that night. Freddie stepped through the doorway smiling thinking to himself that he was going to get a nice Sam free night. He was sorely mistaken as he saw the back of Sam's head.

"Sam," Freddie groaned, "What are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be eating at your wonderful boyfriends house?"

At that point Sam's tears became unbearable to control. She broke down, her body racked with sobs.

"Freddie!" Carly scolded him.

Freddie looked scared, "Wait. What did I say?"

He walked cautiously over to them.

"Sam?" He asked worridly

"Get the dork face out of here." Carly heard Sam whisper.

"I'm not leaving until I know what happened." Freddie appeared beside her.

Sam looked over at him. Freddie gasped when he saw Sam's eye.

"No way." Freddie whispered.

"There you happy now? You get to see what a freak I am and how I can't even take care of my own boyfriend to make him happy!" Sam yelled at him and jumped off the couch.

"Sam whatever you did…he shouldn't have hit you for it." Freddie spoke up after her rant.

"Just… shut up Fredward Benson." Sam spoke a little softer now.

"Hey! No one gets to call me Fredward, but my mother."

"Freddie." Carly warned him.

"Then go run home to your mummy then!" Sam yelled back.

"Sam I'm your friend," She scoffed at this, "whether you like it or not. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always here for you."

Sam bit her lip, "Ok. You can stay, but no more mushy moments."

Freddie smiled softly, but turned into a frown as the now hated boy walked through the door.

"Sam!" Jonah yelled with concern in his voice, running over to her.

"Sam I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. It was an accident. I swear."

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now." Freddie stepped in between them.

Sam pushed Freddie out of the way.

"Really? It was an accident?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah it was. Baby I didn't mean it. In fact to prove that I'm sorry…I'll take you to your favorite store." Jonah smiled caringly.

"You mean the Fantastical Assortment of Meat Products and Co. otherwise known as FAMP?"

"That's the one."

"That would be so awesome!"

Jonah laughed, "I know. I'm just that wonderful of a boyfriend."

"Yes. You. Are." Sam slid closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

The others watched in disbelief. How could Sam get back together with someone who had hit her not even 45 minutes ago? All this was preposterous to Freddie.

"Sam. Wait. You're just going to take him back…after he hit you?"

Sam thought for a moment (which was like a second) and looked at Jonah, "Yeah."

"I don't believe this!" Freddie threw his arms in the air.

"Freddie don't be hittin' on my girlfriend." Jonah sniggered.

"Freddie? Hitting on me? That will be the day." Sam laughed.

Freddie watched wide-eyed as the two sauntered out the door yet again.

Carly sat in shock too.

"Did you…but I…just…egads!" Carly spoke in stutters pointing at the door and the spot where Sam had just stood.

"Well maybe it was just an accident." Spencer said not believing what he had just witnessed either.

"You can't possibly believe that Spencer." She strode over to him.

"No, but we can't assume anything."

Freddie had just about enough of it.

"Are you people freaking kidding me? He just hit her! Why are we letting her walk out the door with that asshole? He's just going to do it again and again because he can. Sam could die if his "accidents" keep happening."

"Freddie. It was just one time."

"Carly its never just one time. Once it starts happening it never stops."

Carly and Spencer looked at each other, "How do you know this Freddie?"

"Because my dad did it to me."

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Please review!! Yeah I have no idea about Freddie's dad in the show. I was too lazy to actually look up if they referenced him or not in the show, but yeah just go with it.

Did you like my meat reference? Haha. Jk


End file.
